Draco fangirls
by zan11111
Summary: I do not own tom felton! i wish... well, if u dont know tom felton plays draco in the movies. Draco is given a specal mission from the Dark Lord, will his newfound popularity allow him to carry out Voldemort's scheme?
1. Chapter 1

"Oh my god!" a bunch of hufflepuff girls screamed, "Do you know who you are?"

"Ummm," I stated, "Draco Malfoy."

"Ummm," one girl lied, "noo, you're Tom Felton!" They began chasing after me and I sprinted to the Slytherin house dorm and banged on the pathetic excuse for a door.

"LET ME IN!" I yelled at the ugly painting.

"No," everyone in the painting simultaneously said, "password."

"Come on!" I pleaded sweeping my head around 180* to see if they had followed me, I saw them quickly hopping up the ever changing staircases._ Please let it them get stuck_. But they didn't. The staircase stayed put and the continued swarming toward me. I saw the little twit Neville Longbottom entering the Gryffindor dorm room. '_That was a last resort'_ I told myself. But the girls were already on me, many others from all houses came around me. I Raced down to the singing lady portrait, but Neville had already gone in. I saw a flash of frizzy red hair in the confusion of the mob.

"GRANGER!" I yelled desperately. The swarm looked around, confused, looking for Hermione. She emerged from the crowd, her hair looking even more frazzled than usual. She jogged over to me and said the password so quickly I couldn't even make out what she was saying. Luckily, the fat lady wasn't singing horribly again, so we quickly were in. Weasley and Potter were lounging on the couch.

"Bloody Hell Malfoy," Ron exclaimed, "Why are you here?"

Ignoring that ridiculous comment, I stooped to the lowest I could go. "Potter," I pleaded, "How do you do it! These fan girls are… horrible!"

"Really," Ron said sarcastically.

"Shut up you stupid git!" I shouted. "Harry, please, how do you deal with it?"

"Okay here is how I do it…"


	2. Chapter 2

"So first," Harry informed, "I try to get as much bad publicity as possible."

"Wha-"I began but was cut off.

"Don't question my tactics," He snapped, "You have to act like you're better than everyone, be rude, and pretend you kill your friends." I frowned, but complied without hassle. There was a soft banging at the painting door. It swung open.

"Oh no," I gawked. The mud-blood was entering, her golden, orange hair framed by a crisp white, uh-oh, Tom Felton shirt.

"TOM!" she screamed, running toward me. I quickly tore Potter's robe off of him and put it on myself

"WAIT," I repeated, "I'm Draco!" The mob sighed simultaneously.

"Well," one girl asked, "where's Tom?" I shrugged. They sighed again and slowly began wandering away one by one.

"What does he have that I don't have?" I asked the wall.

Weasley answered, "Looks, talent…" I shot him a menacing look and he quickly went silent.

"Bye," I shot, briskly walking out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

The dark corridors were a blur as I hurried by mumbling paintings and screaming fan girls. I jerked Harry's cloak above my head, wishing I had grabbed more than just his typical wool cape. Sliding past the Crowds and into the Slythrin dorm, I slouched on the plush couch and tore off the cloak. _Arrogant._ I thought, _Shouldn't be that hard. _ The roaring fire in the place cackled and whispered to me as I crouched down beside it. I stuck it with the poker, uncovering a pale face.

"Father?" I question, but as the face emerges further, I note that it is missing a few key features. "My lord, I'm sorry, I just-"

"You just what?" Voldemort quarreled, a crooked smile on his fiery face.  
>"Nothing," I responded, recalling Harry's words.<p>

"Oh," the dark lord retreated, "anyway, Draco, I have a mission for you." The smirk vanished from his smoldering incarnation, replaced by a grim look of exasperation. "As you very well know, killing Potter is only a stepping stone in a larger scheme, and it so happens that a new step has been born. And it now falls to you."

****

_ Dear Journal, _I scrawled on the newly bound parchment.

_It seems as though everyone has begun writing these, so I feel as I must as well. _

_The Dark Lord Has entrusted me with a mission, a secret that is rather odd. He has noticed my growing popularity with the women, and I must use this to his advantage. I have to blend, take everyone's mind off himself, especially that mudblood Granger. As soon as Granger is engulfed with 'Tom,' we will steal her; take to her to an island for questioning. And when we are done with her, she won't be. _

_ Sweet Dreams,_

_ Tom Felton. _


End file.
